What it means to be happy
by PeroxideMermaid
Summary: A series of One-shots from a variety of ships. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

It was easy to get lost in him. To not remember how wrong the situation really was. The way his hand caressed her skin, and how his lips left traces of him all over her body. It had her craving for more of his attention. For him to give her that look in public that made her legs quake and her heart beat a bit more faster. Or how he bite his lip causing her to subtly excuse herself and go to that spot in the forest where they usually met to indulge in one another.

Truly was wrong what they were doing, but it felt so right to be tangled together.

But with the forbidden comes the jealousy and the sense of not belonging. Whenever David and Snow were together, hand and in hand, made Regina's heart drop to her stomach. How Snow stole kisses from those lips the queen wished they were only hers. The surge of jealousy flared, running through her skin like hot lava but she has to pretend it doesn't bother her, resulting in her leaving the room for a certain amount of time until her mind and heart are, once more, in sync and unfeeling.

"I can't keep doing this, David..." She spoke, as his mouth continued working on the skin of her neck. It was one of those moments where she walks out of the room upon seeing the pair together, and he made some excuse to go after her. Her back is pressed against the wall of the dark alley, as she tried to stifle the moans threating to come out. David simply hummed, continuing to lower his mouth, savoring the taste of her, lips like sin marking her skin. Regina throws her head back, her hand in the back of his neck pulling his mouth lower over the mound of her breast. For someone who's saying they needed to stop, she cannot get enough of him. "David..." She whispered into the night, the air on the back of her neck standing at the indecent position they are in. What would happen if someone walked in on them? What would happen if Snow saw them like this? Regina didn't want to think about that, she couldn't think about that. "Kiss me..." She muttered, eyes opening to look at David. He stopped his movements, eyes locking together. The lust, the desire in them had her breath hitching as she pulled his face towards her until their lips met until they spark flew and she could see fireworks behind her eyelids.

"Stop saying we shouldn't do this..." David muttered against her lips and she groaned. He knows the guilt is eating her alive, and still here he is trying to stop her from walking away from him. "I don't think I could go back to not having you, Regina." And it made her feel worse. Regina used his moment to speak to turn them around until his back was pressed against the wall. Lips pressed into a thin line as her eyes assessed him. He looked so goddammed handsome under the glow of the moonlight. His blue eyes sparkled more than ever even if there was only a small amount of blue in them. It made things harder for Regina.

"You know I'm right..." Her right hand was on his neck, slowly moving over his fabric covered chest. When she found the first button, she undid it and so she went on until his chest was exposed. Deft hands ran down his chest, the feeling of skin on skin causing the brunette to hum softly. "Every time we do this, we exposed ourselves, our desires." She muttered leaning forward, mouth closing in on the skin on his neck. Gently she sucked at his pulse point causing David to hiss. "And desires are dangerous. Look at where it got us..." The brunette's hand continue trekking down until she found the waist of his pants, tugging at it. "I cannot deny, I love they way you make me feel. How you feel..." Hand undid his belt, fly, and button. "...And darling to feel so good..." When she finally sneaked her hand into his pants, to his briefs the man hissed even louder, but it wasn't until his manhood was in her palms, stroking from base to tip, did David react putting them in the original position of her against the wall with his mouth on her neck. And oh, it felt so good and so bad she needed to come alive, she needed him but...

"David?" A voice came from the distance and her blissful bubble popped.

"That's my cue..." Regina said, shaking her head. She took her hand out of his pants and shrug. "You should tell your wife to take care of that..." her eyes drifted to his more than an obvious erection.

"Regina -" But it was too late, she had already disappeared, purple smoke enveloping her until she wasn't there anymore. When he looked at himself, he was again fully clothed with a problem in his pants.

"There you are..." Said Snow approaching David with reluctance. "Everything okay?" She asked and he smiled, more like forced himself to smile.

"Yeah. Let us go home, I'm tired..."

When Regina arrived at her mansion, it was with a heavy heart and anger. She had wanted to talk to David, she was determined to stop this nonsense, but one look into his eyes had turned her determination into bullshit and her the dull guilt in her chest into something more she didn't know how to admit to herself.

Falling, and falling fast, this was a recipe for disaster. The worse part? Regina was actually letting the cauldron boil until it flood over and burns them all.

Her newly found friendship with Snow would be destroyed. Henry will look at her with other eyes, and even Emma will hate her.

Sighing, she falls onto the bed, sleep coming quick and she dreamed filled with David Nolan's eyes.


	2. Code word: Apple

**A/N: Here, have some evil charming to pass the time while I think about the next chapters of my fanfics.**

Every Friday night was slated for appletinis and her friend's company. They alway visited the same bar, Forbidden Fruit, at nine on the dot. About five months ago this, sort of, a tradition began thanks to Mallory. After an extremely rough day at the office, where Robert Gold was more of a tyrant than usual, they needed to de-stress and dearest Mal had suggested a few drinks. It certainly did the trick. This continued on and on until today.

Or maybe not?

Regina waits at the bar, appletini in one hand whilst on the other her phone was glued, waiting for the response of any of her friends. Mallory, Ur, and Cruella were late and Regina was starting to get annoyed. The more annoyed she got, the more she drank. It was an hour later when a message from Mal came through, saying that they were still stuck in the office because Gold had caught them at the last moment and given them more work. Regina suggested brunch the next day and they agreed.

There was one problem, though, she was buzzed and honestly? She didn't want to go home just yet, but she should. Sighing, the brunette placed her phone into her purse, taking a few bills to cover what she had consumed. In that moment another drink was placed in front of her, Regina frowned.

"I didn't order this." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Regina had intended to push the drink away but the bartender shook his head, smiling at her.

"It is covered. The man at the end of the bar sent a message with the drink." He passed Regina the napkin, that had a something scribbled down.

"You look like you need another one."

There was no name on the napkin.

Maybe she needed one, but it didn't mean she should, right?

Still, she paid for her drinks, stood up with the one the man had sent her and walked towards him. From afar, she couldn't make the details of his face more clearly, not with the buzz but up close Regina could see how handsome he truly was. An adorable smile, strong jawline and a face that could probably inspire many masterpieces. A red button down that looked tantalizingly pull-able. He was all muscle, his arms threatening to burst through the fabric of his shirt. But the best part—at least of the parts that weren't covered in clothing—were his eyes. They were the kind of blue that people wrote songs about. Hell, she would write him a song if it meant spending an hour or two in close proximity to him. Regina felt heat creep at the back of her neck.

Focus.

The brunette placed the drink beside his big and strong hand. Really did she need to take notice on that too? Regina took in a deep breath. "As much as I appreciate the gesture, I was about to leave." The man looked at her, those blue eyes taking in every detail of her face, down her neck and oh...

That heat in the back of her neck rose to her face.

"Do you have anything better to do now?" He asked, brow raising and lips pulling in an amused smile. No, she didn't. Regina just didn't like to drink alone. The only reason she spent the last hour sitting at the bar was because she still hoped her friends but arrive but alas, they couldn't. But this man doesn't know that.

"As a matter of a fact yes." She replied, his face almost pulled into disappointment as she continued speaking, "I planned on continuing my evening watching Devious Maids because I'm way behind and have a conversation with my bottle of wine, maybe hug it for a bit." The man tried not to laugh, she could see in his cyanic eyes that he was trying not to but when she crossed her arms, seeming serious he did. That sound was so glorious, it ran over her skin like a caress and that heat on her face traveled all over her body. It felt nice. "What's so funny?" She asked almost offended, not really, she just wanted to hear his laugh again, and he did.

"Nothing." He said, sobering up. "Just that this story would be funnier if you had a dog or a cat."

Regina stared.

"I have a cat." She confessed, biting her lower lip. He was drawn to the action more than her words.

"Let me guess..." He trailed off, his eyes still on her lips. Regina felt a tingly sensation prickling at her skin, almost as he was the one provoking it on purpose. "The cat's name is apple."

Scrunching her brows, Regina's mouth opened to refute his guess but it was dead on.

"How did you know?"

He laughed again. Shit.

"I'll tell you what." The stranger began, sitting straight, eyes on the bartender. "You have one drink with me and I'll tell you how I guessed." Her eyes narrowed on the man, sucking on her lower lip as she thought about his proposal. It was one drink, what harm could come? This was either a brilliant idea or a stupid one, but as she sat down beside him, Regina quickly realized that it didn't matter it was just two strangers sharing a drink...

|xXx|

Shit.

Shit.

SHIT.

A drink turned into two, then three and then they were off somewhere she couldn't quite discern. All she was able to feel, to make sense of was his mouth on her neck and his hands removing each one of her clothing pieces with haste. They were both sloppy with their kisses and wandering hands but somehow they have managed to reach the bed. It was when her back met the mattress that Regina realized that they were in an apartment above the bar. She remembers walking up the stairs while his hand fumbled inside his pocket for the key but after they made it through the threshold everything was blank, until now.

"Your place?" She whispered, her hands trying to get rid of the stupid belt. He hummed a yes when he finally freed her of the bra, the man fell silent.

"You are truly beautiful." It caused her cheeks to flushed.

"You never told me your name?" Regina replied back, not wanting to linger in sweetness if this was to be a one-time thing.

"David." He supplied, leaning forward to kiss her neck. Regina whimpered, finally able to get rid of the buckle. Deft fingers commenced undoing his fly and button pushing the jeans down. "You..." He managed to say and oh for a moment she didn't understand but going back to her question she knew was he was referring to, "Regina..."

David dipped his head, covering her mouth with his. His lips were soft but the kiss was rough and the combination was intoxicating. He traced her lips with his tongue, then licked her mouth, eliciting a soft moan from her. He cupped your jaw with one strong hand and Regina felt her legs shake as the wetness between her legs began to spread. David settled himself better between her legs, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses against her neck, nipping at the collarbone while his hands massaged uncovered breast. She could feel his hardness through as he ground his hips against Regina's and the feeling made the brunette tilt your head back, low moans leaving her throat. David sunk his teeth into the skin at the base of your neck with a hungry growl and her head snapped back up.

"Keep your eyes on my, Regina..." He said huskily. The sound of her name from his lips made more heat bloom across her. David dipped his head to capture one of her nipples into his mouth and she hugged his head to against her chest, tilting hips up, craving friction. He sucked her breast, tongue swirling around the nub, teeth nipping the supple flesh around it. Regina gasped as he worked but she managed to keep her eyes fixed on him.

Eventually, his mouth moved lower, peppering kisses across Regina's abdomen, his hands spreading her thighs gently. He sunk lower, moving his mouth closer to where she desperately needed him most. Regina spread her legs wider, inviting him in and he chuckled.

"Eager?" He pressed one finger to the wet spot on your panties, he grunted a little. "So wet for me already, beautiful. Can't wait to taste you."

"Then shut up and get on with it," She choked out as his finger found her swollen clit through the fabric. He smirked again and reached in to pull your panties off you. He leaned in and licked into her, gathering the slick glistening on her folds. He moaned at the taste, his long fingers gripping Regina's thighs and holding them apart as he got to work. His tongue was a pure sin as it teased her clit then moved lower, sliding deep inside of you, turning moans into screams of frustration when he pulled back.

"Dammit David." She growled, frustrated. The man simply chuckled, getting rid of what was left of his clothes as well. She had to admit he looked a hell of a lot better than she first imagined back at the bar. Regina sinks her teeth into her lower lip, anticipation making her stomach coil.

"Are you always this talkative?" He asked as he knelt on the bed between her legs and slid his hands under her ass, tilting Regina's hips up towards him. He leaned forward and rolled his hips, letting his cock slide along her drenched slit. All words disappeared from the tip of her tongue at his action and it only made his smirk grow bigger, bolder. Regina inwardly cursed herself for not being strong enough to answer that stupid question. But she couldn't help it. The brunette writhed beneath him, bucking her hips to demand more but he stilled the movements with his hands, holding her in place.

David was still rolling his hips, teasing mercilessly, coating his cock in her slick. Regina whimpered, he leaned over, layering kisses on her breasts and neck while he continued his movements below. Mills lifted her arms and wrapped them around his back, digging nails into the taut muscle. He grunted against her skin and pulled back, wrapping his hand around his coated cock and stroking it slowly as he looked at Regina. The brunette whined and he simply smiled.

The nerve.

He left the bed for a moment, opening the nightstand drawer and pulling out a condom. The brunette watched hungrily as he rolled it on. She couldn't wait to feel him inside, filling her up, erasing every thought that wasn't the both of them. He positioned himself again between her legs, slowly easing the head of his manhood inside of her. Regina bites back a moan a the size of him filling her completely. Eyes fell closed, bliss taking over. Regina buried her hands in his hair and his head fell into the crook of her shoulder as he sunk himself to the hilt. He stilled for a moment, his breath heavy, until she tugged on his hair, urging him to move.

He did, pulling back out slowly and dragging his cock along the inside of her. Regina moaned hard against and he slammed back in. He set a steady pace, lifting her hips so that it each thrust was deep and he hit that sweet spot, repeatedly. The brunette was practically panting, his pace picking up speed as he thrust into her with the urgent need.

Her eyes wanted to close to the sensations that was wracking through Regina's body but he was too beautiful not to watch, his skin flushed, muscles tensed and straining, the veins in his forearms painted against the inside of his skin at his exertion. He was covered in a light sheen of sweat, his dirty blonde hair sticking to his forehead and neck. His thrusts were becoming erratic now and she sensed that he was nearing his climax.

Regina wasn't fairing any better. Her body was a the brink of coming undone and his thrust was causing her to almost scream. She isn't much of a screamer, but David surely knows how to provoke that on her. Her nails dragged down his back, probably leaving angry red marks in her wake. Though she doesn't care, actually it would be a good gift to remind him of her once she is gone. It was pretty obvious they weren't going to see each other ever again, or at least she intended it that way. David seemed like the type of man that she could actually see herself having a relationship with. From their conversation back at the bar, she could tell how truly charming he could be. Funny, caring but rather awkward from time to time. It was endearing but she couldn't have that. First, because she barely knew the man. What if he was married or something? A man like him aren't without strings, and by the way, he is fucking her, there was a tad underline of anger. What was she thinking about? Really why was she thinking when his body on top of her feels so glorious?

In a particularly hard thrust, Regina's screamed turned louder. David's lips were instantly on hers, swallowing the sound. Her hands found his ass, digging her nails there, wanting him to go harder. They were both at the edge, one more stop and they could fall over, together. That would the perfect ending for the night. David reached between them, thumb on her clit and the added sensation had Regina biting his lip, tugging. He freed a growled, "Shit Regina..." He muttered voice rough, and it was her turn to smirk. The closer she grew, the more her walls clenched around her. She wouldn't last any longer. He brings her legs tightly together, forcing your walls to clench around him even more. He closes his eyes tightly and throws his head back. Regina watches him, enthralled. A string of moans left her lips, as her eyes tracked all over his well-toned body. His abdomen rippled and tightened and fuck. His blue eyes fluttered open, locking to Regina's.

She pushed her hips upward against him hungrily needing to feel more than she already has. He thrusts a few more times, then lost his rhythm as he grunted and groaned like an animal. With one last deep thrust, he cried out, his climax washing over him. Regina's own orgasm washed over her. Ears and head rang with glaring whiteness. As her last quivering contractions slow, David falls over her, dead weight as he rolls off, pulling your limp form close. He smoothes her hair back from damp forehead and closes his eyes in bliss. Regina's body feels light like a feather, her insides still swarmed with the hot feeling of pleasure.

"By the way..." He muttered, causing Regina to open her eyes and look at him. "I sort of guessed the name of your cat thanks to what you were drinking." Regina snorted, shoulders shaking at the revelation.

"I should've known..." She supposed that it is time to leave but when she tried to extract herself from him, David just hugged her tighter.

Maybe a few more minutes wouldn't be so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is a One shot based on Begin Again OQ… No strings Attached verse. Enjoy.

..::..

He absolutely annoys her in ways she cannot even begin to explain. Robin is obnoxious, his ego is beyond this world and what's worse he won't let her be. It isn't like Regina doesn't have experience dealing with man that actually think they deserve everything because of their looks (and yes, she has to admit that Robin is quite handsome) but there's a limit to her patient and he had masterfully reached the peak faster than anyone else. Which is why she tend to avoid him at all cost in order to not completely blow up. If he were another person she would have kicked him to the curve a long time ago, but he is David's best friend and Mary insist that there's good to him, so she gives the benefit of the doubt even though she distrust him so much.

Her day always started off the same. Wake up, shower, get ready for class but first coffee. She couldn't function properly if she didn't have her daily dose of caffeine, so she headed to the kitchen but stopped right before entering. There she could hear Mary and David having a conversation, about Robin nonetheless. Regina rolled her eyes, ready to turn back to get dressed and then get her coffee but something stopped her from moving. Mary's words.

"Robin is getting worse every day." Regina could imagine Mary's face the worry that was in the form of sad eyes and a pout. The brunette huffed to herself thinking that she could have told Mary that but she was intrigued to see or rather hear, where this conversation was going.

"You know why he is like that." David pointed out and Regina was actually confused. There was a reason for that guy to be insufferable? She didn't think it was possible but then again, she doesn't know much about him. He transferred about a year ago and since then all he had done was annoy her to no end. "His father isn't the easiest person to deal with. Even though he is far from him, he still feels worthless."

The same guy that self-esteem is up the roof feel worthless? Something tugged at her heart even when her mind kept saying to not believe every single word being uttered by the shepherd child.

"His father is kinda rotten." Mary said softly.

David scoffed. "Kinda? The man has been blaming Robin for Elena's death ever since it happened and even before that he only paid attention to his wife and not his kid."

For the first time since she met Robin, Regina can actually relate to him. Having parents that made it their life's mission to ruin their lives is something that hits close to home. While she dedicated herself to be the best example of herself, the best student, the obedient daughter and the perfect apprentice, Robin had rebelled against everything his father was in the worse way possible. Sleeping around and partying all night, those things will eventually catch up to him.

Regina leaned against the wall, head thrown back against the smooth surface while her eyes fell shut to think. How hadn't she seen the signs? They were all there in bold. How will she face him the next time he comes around? Time to put her avoiding skills to the test…

"It's not polite to hear other people's conversation."

Shit.

When she opened her eyes, Robin was standing in front of her, arms crossed over his chest and a brow quirked up. She should've know he was around. It was too early for David to be here now that she thinks about and wherever David is, Robin is sure to follow and shit… She grabbed one of his hand, now that she thinks about it, Regina is wearing a towel around her body and she bloody forgot and now her cheeks feel warm as she dragged Robin into her room and close the door with a soft slam. "You almost scared me to death." The brunette pulled the towel tighter around her frame, her eyes zeroing to a rather dull spot on the wall instead of looking at the smirk that is most likely plastered on his face.

Regina hears shuffling and she realizes that Robin is walking around the room. It was the first time he was in there. "Wasn't my intention." He simply stated stopping and Regina turned to him to see where he was at. "Not what I imagined…" Robin turned to her, "The room."

She nodded. This was awkward. Just a moment ago she was listening into a private conversation (she wondered if it was private for real or was she meant to listen in) and now here he was looking at her in a way that has an entire different meaning. "What were you expecting?"

For a moment his lips pressed into a thin line and she wondered what the hell was going through his head. "Crowns and a lot of velvet."

Mills actually snorted a laugh. "Just because my name means queen doesn't mean I have a monarch complex." He room was pretty standard, common even, minimalism in its ultimate expression not at all like the art that she wished to paint. Being a painter wasn't on the list of approved careers her mother had given her, so this is her way of making a statement as dull as it was.

"You could have fooled me." Robin shot back, and it was her turn to quirk a brow at him. "What? You are always snooty and treating me with sole of your shoes."

Regina's mouth hung opened for a second taking in what he said. She thought that all she ever done was avoid him as much as possible keeping to a minimum all of their conversations. Well, that could all be misunderstood as snooty behavior. Still she won't admit to it. "Whatever." She just said turning around to look into her closet for something to wear. For a long moment they were in silence as she looked for an outfit, when she was done and turned around Robin was gazing at his reflection on the mirror deep in thought.

"You heard what they were talking about…" It wasn't a question. His shoulders slack as if some weight was lift of his shoulders. "They've been telling me for a while to tell you a little bit about myself, but I didn't want you to look at me with pity." 

That did surprise her. She placed the clothes on the bed before looking at his back. "Pity?"

"You are the only person who treats me like I am just Robin. Mary and David walked around me like eggshells and every other person looks at him with dollar signs on their eyes or just lust but you…you are so different."

Regina bites her lip. "I constantly avoid you and you said it yourself I act all snooty."

He finally turned to her. "You know until a few weeks ago I thought I repulsed you but one night I realized how wrong I was. Do you remember David's birthday you were so drunk you actually sat down with me and we talked for so long. That night I found out you were so insightful and smart and that you had such a beautiful heart despite how rough your life has been. You haven't allowed your mother to take away your humanity and I find that so attractive."

If only he knew how hard it has been for her to keep herself from slipping and loosing who she is. If only he knew that there's a dark part of her that she is slowly losing grasp of. Still, Regina is so touched by his words. This isn't a side of his that often comes out, but it was a part of him she is absolutely mesmerized with.

"I should go." He was feeling embarrass, his eyes said as much. Robin began walking away when Regina grabbed his hand rooting him into place.

"I wouldn't mind having another conversation like that without being drunk." She bites her lip and added. "I quite fancy this side of you." And no, she wasn't lying. Regina felt that those words rand true not only in her head but also in her heart and when Robin smiled at her, a genuine smile Regina felt her heart fluttered. She let go of his hand and was going to turn around to start getting dressed when her leg got caught up with something on the floor and she almost fell head first, almost because Robin had managed to grab her arm and pull her to his chest. When she realized that she hadn't fall off to her doom, Regina released a short breath as she looked up at Robin's face full of worry.

"Are you okay?" He was genuine terrified and that little flutter she had before returned at full force. She didn't even care that her naked chest was against his or the fact that his lips were so closed to hers. Mills was focused on them while his eyes searched for her face for any trace of a wince or hurt but when he found none he looked at her lips and oh boy she couldn't resist it anymore.

"I am." She swallowed thickly, licking her lips, eyes pretty much trained on his lips.

"Good." He muttered.

The anticipation was killing her. There were chills running up and down her spin and now it wasn't because she was cold on the contrary, the blood in her veins ran hotter than ever as she fantasizes about kissing him. Regina had never ever entertained the idea not until now and she is desperate to know now. Regina moved her heard closer to Robin's. He stands there frozen, whether from fear of excitement the brunette wasn't quite sure, but she is feeling bold and she wasn't about to stop now that she found the courage to do this. Regina leans in, their lips barely brushing as she muttered a soft "Thank you."

"For what?" He replies, his voice velvety smooth.

"For saving me, for letting me in." Her voice wavers, exhilarated by the tension passing between them. Regina gently leans in finally pressing her lips against Robin's warm ones. It was innocent, a gesture of gratitude (bullshit Regina). Something quick that was over as fast as it stated but when they pulled apart, the both looking intensely at the other Regina just knew that this moment had opened the door to many things and as clueless as she was about what the future had in store for them, the need to taste his lips again over powered her, over powered them both. He kissed her and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. She ran her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest.

When they finally pulled apart, the shock in his face (as comical as it was) had her own heart riled up. This moment shared between them was something unexpectedly right and she wondered what would happen from here. Regina wanted to ask, the words were on the tip of her tongue when a knock on the door broke the spell apart and Robin was already heading towards it but not before picking up the towel from the floor and passing it to her. For a moment she was confused but one look down at her body she realized that she was completely naked and all she wanted was for the floor to swallow her whole and spit her out on a remote part of the world where the embarrassment would finally leave enough to return and face a very confused Mary Margaret whom was most likely going to move heaven and hell until Robin and her ended up together.


End file.
